In a New World
by JayOtaku
Summary: 'What defines a hero? Unlimited Power? Abundant Confidence ? A thriving will to Protect? Join us as our hero finds the value of each in another world, you know what they say the end of one journey is a beginning of another.' A Story Request from uub.
1. The Day Shinnosuke Ryusei died

**_?'s POV_**

 _"Shin-Onii chan! Help!" Echoed the cries of little Aiko while being held by one of the Yakuza._

 _You may wonder, how did it come to this?_

 _'To start my name Shinnosuke Ryusei, Age 17, occupation, Courier.'_

 _ **8:00 A.M.**_

"Shin-Onii chan! Wake up!" I heard a young female voice.

"Oi, Shin! When Aiko says to wake up. You WAKE UP!" I heard a young male voice and felt someone was at the end of the bed.

"JUMP! JUMP! JUMP!" I heard a unison of children's voices. I open my eyes and find Akio standing on my bed by my feet with a _toothy grin_.

"Not again..." I sigh.

"READY! SET! JUMP!" All the orphans screamed, except for me and Aiko, who had a genuine smile on her face.

"BE READY SHIN!" At that moment when Akio screamed, he had jumped on my stomach causing me to groan on my bed.

"Are you awake now, Shin-Onii chan?" I look at Aiko and gave her a faint smile.

"That'll teach you a lesson!" Akio laughed and jumped off my bed.

"Don't you think that's a little too much? You hurt Shin-Onii chan!" Hanako-chan interrupted, who had her brown hair in her everyday ponytail.

"So? Shin didn't wake up when Aiko told him to!" Akio growled at Hanako-chan as Aiko-chan felt sweat drip down her cheek.

"Now, now. Stop fighting." Aiko touched both of their shoulders and instantly calmed down. Akio was Aiko-chan's older brother and Hanako-chan was Aiko's best friend. Akio and Hanako-chan always argued, but always stopped when Aiko-chan got involved.

"I'll let you off the hook this time, but this is for Aiko." Akio said.

"I'm stopping this for Aiko too, so don't get any wrong ideas!" Hanako-chan then made a "hmpf" sound and walked towards me along with Aiko-chan and Akio.

"Oi, Shin." Akio scratched his head.

"Shin-Onii chan" Aiko-chan and Hanako-chan harmonized together with worried faces.

"Yeah?" I replied but I felt like I was forgetting something...

"You're going to be late for work." The trio all had sweat on their forehead as I open my eyes in realization.

"OH CRAP!" I jumped out of bed and headed to the bathroom to get ready for work. I took my toothbrush and filled it with toothpaste and started brushing my teeth. I gargled my mouth and put on some proper clothes for work. I got my pack and started running towards the exit.

"Good bye, Shin-Onii chan! Have a good day at work!" Aiko-chan hugged me goodbye with a cheerful smile.

"Take care, Shin-Onii chan. I-I made yo-you rice balls..." Hanako-chan pulled the bento in front of me, slightly blushing.

"Thanks!" I smiled and ruffled her hair while gentle grabbing the box of bentos. I looked at Akio, who was standing next to Aiko-chan with his hands behind his head.

"Watch these two for me, will you?" I gave him a calm smile and held out a fist.

"Sure will! I don't know about Hanako though...She's a little tough..." Akio put on a devilish smile on as he bumped my fist.

"Good luck. See you guys later." I ran down the street and took a glance at the three before going off in the distance. Hanako-chan and Akio were arguing once again with Aiko-chan calming them down like this morning. I laughed at the sight and continued running. As I was running, I saw a man in a suit watching me suspiciously before he turned and left, wonder what he wanted?

 ** _Later at the Dock..._**

"Gotta make it! Gotta make it!" Shin whispered to himself while running to the dock.

"Did I make it?" Shin asked to his boss as he panted.

"Sure did, Kid!" The man answered with a teasing grin.

"Awesome!" The 17-year old boy immediately started working.

"Here kid, take this _package_. It seems light... Go deliver it for me." His boss said and gave him the package.

"Roger!" Shin got on one of the bikes for his work and started pedaling.

 ** _Shin's POV_**

I spotted some police men walking around thinking there might be trouble, but I shook the thought off and decided to take a short cut to deliver. I turned to the back alley and stopped pedaling when I heard someone talking.

 _"Did you find the_ ** _yakuza_** _?"_

 _"No,sir."_

 _"We should put up a_ ** _reward_** _for info on the Yakuza, just in case anyone spots them."_

 _"Understood."_

'I better be careful. It sounds like the Yakuza are on the loose again.' I thought started going on my away again.

"Man, I'm hungry. I didn't eat breakfast...Rice balls!" I remembered that Hanako-chan made me some Rice balls. I pedaled to a nearby bench and got off the bike. I sat on the bench and took out the rice balls from my sack.

"You. Hand over that package." Before I could even take a bite, a tall man in a suit called out to me.

"Sorry, but this is just a package." I said as I took a huge bite out of my rice ball. The man took out a knife and gave me a Stern face.

"I said, Give me the package." He said to me. I finish my rice balls and got on my bike.

"Your're Crazy!" I yelled as I pedaled away from the _**Yakuza**_ _as fast as I could_.

 ** _12:33 PM_**

"I think I got away..." I whispered to myself and heard my phone ring.

 ** _'RING! RING! RING!'_**

"Hello?" I answered my phone.

 _"Kid? After you deliver that package, you can go home early today. It's not that busy over here, I can take the rest."_

"Are you sure?"

 _"Yeah! Since, you were almost late to work. I think you've been working yourself too hard. Take a break! I gotta go. Bye!"_

"Wait!" I said but I got no response.

 _'It's true that I've been working hard but, I'm doing it for the Orphanage...'_ I sighed.

"You! I need that package!" I turned and saw another Yakuza with a bat in his hand.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I ran away, forgetting the bike and taking the package as he chased me around.

 _ **3:19 PM**_

'Is this what the Police was talking about? Why are all these yakuza guys after it? What's in this package anyway?' I opened the package and find what seems to be a list of Yakuza that are wanted. Good thing I managed to get away from them before they got their hands on it.

"I can't deliver this. I'll turn this in tomorrow. Maybe I'll get that reward they were talking about." I decided to go home and give it to the police tomorrow.

 _ **NEXT MORNING**_

"SHIN-ONII CHAN! WAKE UP! AIKO'S IN TROUBLE!" I wake up immediately to the words, Aiko's in trouble. I saw Hanako-chan and looked behind her. I was looking at an **_unforgivable mistake_** that a _Yakuza_ could make.

"What the hell? How did they know that I lived here." I say aloud and remember the man from yesterday morning.

"Shin! Hurry the hell up and save my sister!" I heard Akio yell at me. I quickly grabbed the package and ran outside to the old warehouse they said they were keeping Aiko in.

"Shin-Onii chan! Help!" Echoed the cries of little Aiko while being held by one of the yakuza.

"Aiko! Don't worry, Shin and I will save you!" Akio screamed but I could tell he was trembling in fear for his sister.

"Give me that package or else I'll kill her." The yakuza pointed a gun at Aiko-chan.

"Give her to me first." I say calmly, but inside I don't want to lose Aiko-chan.

"All of you go back home as fast as you can." I said to the kids.

"That includes you, Akio." I told him without taking my eyes off the yakuza and Aiko.

"You better save her." Akio turned around and went inside.

"You done giving orders boy?" I saw the leader of the yakuza tempting to pull the trigger.

"I'll give the package if you give _Aiko_ back." I gripped the package, which was in my hands.

"Deal." I slowly pulled out the package to them in one hand and slowly reaching out to Aiko-chan in the other. As soon as I could touch Aiko's hand, I pulled her in as I dropped the package.

"That's a good boy, but unfortunately I'll keep your mouth shut about this,can't have any witnesses leave either ,so the kid dies too." The man said as I put Aiko-chan behind me, before I heard the sounds of sirens.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU CALLED THE POLICE!" The yakuza pointed the Aiko-chan and pulled the trigger to shoot her.

"NO!" I ran as fast as I could to wrestle the gun out of his hands, unfortunately during the struggle several stray shots managed to nick me before I managed to wrench the gun out of his hands and punch him so hard he went unconscious.

'Heh never thought I could even throw a punch never mind knocking out a yakuza, must be the adrenaline.'

I moved my hand to my injury and squinted one eye before I noticed several of his his goons running towards me with knives and bats while I tried fending them away from Aiko till the police arrives, good thing only the boss had a gun or we would've been goners.

"NOT DEAD YET HUH?" One of the yakuza yelled and pulled out a knife. He ran towards me and used the knife to create a cut that would fatal.

Falling to the ground and near unconscious dying I could only make out the thug's mumbles about getting catching he kid before she alerts the police to our location and then take care of the other kids back home, after hearing this I couldn't help but to keep myself awake enough to find a way to stop him.

My eyes strayed to the gun that fell during my struggle with the yakuza boss, luckily that goon was distracted and haven't noticed it, steeling my body I barely managed the strength to reach for it and aim it toward the last thug.

"Bang!" was the a voice that echoed through the warehouse as I shot him,I didn't know if I killed him or he just got knocked out from the shot but honestly I didn't care, under any other circumstances I would've been horrified by the mere thought of touching a gun, but these bastards tried to harm the kids.

"Heh...serves them right,I'm sorry Aiko, Hanako, Akio I won't be around anymore, hope you forgive me for getting you in this situation" was the last things I said with faint smile as I closed my eyes and let my unconsciousness take me. The last the thing I heard were odd murmuring around me.

 _ **Normal POV**_

When the police arrived with Aiko to the warehouse they only manage to find the unconscious bodies of the yakuza.


	2. The Scarlet Red Girl in Armor

**Author's Note: I do not own Fairy Tail! This is a story request from uub. He is also the beta! Enjoy Chapter 2!**

 **Chapter 2: The Scarlet Red Girl in armor**

* * *

 _ **?'s POV**_

 **"Accersiam nobilis esse." I chanted, feeling the magic energy around me.**

 **"Quis erit virtus prae aliis." Noticing a drop of sweat roll down my temples, I closed my eyes.**

 **"Quis est dignus habere esto." The magic grew stronger as I was casting the spell.**

 **"Quis necesse habent formidolose Loyalty ab aliis." I could feel the drop of sweat now rolling down my cheek.**

 **"Quis ergo audi vocem meam, quamvis ordo." The drop of sweat fell to the ground as an another formed at my temples.**

 **"Fieri potest necne fortis Dignus pie, oportet me et videbimus lumen '." I opened my eyes, hearing the sound of the spell working, but nothing happening in front of me. I looked around seeing the usual scenery of a forest, but feeling something must of happened in the world of Fiore.**

* * *

 _ **Year, 783...Shin's POV**_

"Where am I?" I slowly open my eyes, see nothing but black with a circle of light. I reached out, not wanting to be in the dark...Feeling afraid...With that I blacked out...

* * *

 _ **Normal POV**_

The sound of wind whistled by Shin's ears as he was falling in the sky, head downwards. Blinking, Shin finds himself on a mountain with trees.

"I'm alive?" He looks down not finding any injuries where he was shot from before.

"Aiko!" Shin turned his head left and right, no sight of Aiko...Hanako...nor Akio...

"Hanako!" He got on his feet, still turning left and right for any of the orphan kids.

"Akio!" His brown hair waved around as he shouted the names that belonged to someone dear to him. The 17-year old went on for an hour, but finally gave up and sat down near a tree.

"Where is everyone..." Shin closed his eyes as flashbacks filled his thoughts.

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACKS**_

 _ **"SHIN- ONII CHAN! WAKE UP! AIKO'S IN TROUBLE!" Hanako trembled in fear...**_

 _ **"Shin- Onii chan! Help!" Aiko struggled in the yakuza's grip...**_

 _ **"You better save her." Akio gritted his teeth, heading toward the orphanage with tears falling down...**_

 _ **"YOU BASTARD! YOU CALLED THE POLICE!" The yakuza pointed the gun at Aiko...**_

 _ **"NO!" Shin ran toward the yakuza, getting shot several times during the process...**_

* * *

 _ **Shin's POV**_

 _'I'm scared...'_ I thought, allowing my hair to cover my eyes.

 _'I'm alone...'_ I held my knees, feeling tears rolling down my face.

 _ **'BADUMP'**_

I saw my vision flash with light as I felt something wrong around me me. I quickly stood up, wiping my tears and saw what I have done.

"Did I do this?" My body shook as I took a couple steps behind me, making my back leaning on the tree I sat nearby. I look in horror, the flowers that looked perfectly fine with its red shade was now the color of rot. The green grass was now wilting with the color, gray. I turn back, facing the tree I was leaning on...it had no more branches and the green it had was gone.

"What have I done?" I stared at the scenery. I clenched my fists and ran away to what I caused.

 _ **'BADUMP'**_

 _'OH NO! It's coming back!_ ' I closed my eyes, gritting my teeth.

"AHHH!" I screamed, the feeling disappeared.

"I need help..." I heard a sound of a howling wolf and turned around to face three wolves, who were growling like I was a threat.

"Umm..." I trembled in fear while the wolves came closer, barking.

 _ **'BADUMP'**_

"NO!" I held my hands up to my face when the wolves jumped at me, feeling the similar feeling of release.

"What have I done?" My hands shook in shock, looking at the three _dead_ wolves lying on the ground. What the hell happened to me? these "releases" I'm having within me… I- I need to stay away from everything that would get hurt because of me...

* * *

 _ **Normal POV, Location: Futsu Village**_

"What is that noise?" The village master, Daichi, stroked his long white beard with his shaky hands. He heard sound of the ground shaking. This old man was blind but, still wise for his age. After a while, Master Daichi called everyone to gather at the center of the village to discuss the noise and movement of this shaking.

"Master Daichi! The noise came from the mountain forest!" One of the villagers told the man.

"Hmm..." Daichi stood there, thinking of what to do.

"Is there anybody who would like to volunteer to search the mountain forest of this noise? I would do it myself but, you see I can't see a thing!" His white beard moved as he laughed at the joke. Some of the villagers rolled their eyes, knowing that he was trying to lighten the mood.

"..." No one volunteered due to lack of courage.

"Um...Master, we could send a job request for one of the guilds to search it for us. But, it will take time..." A man beside Daichi, suggested.

"Very well. Send it to Fairy Tail!" Daichi turned around, smiling knowing that Fairy Tail would solve the problem.

* * *

 _ **Fairy Tail Guild building...**_

"Cut it Flame-brain! You're in the way!" A certain ice-mage yelled.

"What'd you say Ice Princess? If anything, you're in my way!" The Fire-dragon slayer, Natsu Dragneel, and Ice-mage, Gray Fullbuster crashed their foreheads together in front of the request board...not knowing that a certain redhead was looking for a job request for herself.

"Will you two quit it!" Erza Scarlet, known as Titania, left the "fire" and "ice" on the floor with huge bumps on their heads. She returned her attention back on the board and began reading requests, from one paper to another.

"This looks interesting..." The armoured girl took ahold of a tan-brown paper that was tacked to the board.

* * *

 **Job Request:**

 _ **'Please help! A disturbance in the Mountain Forest.'**_

 _ **'Check what seems to be making a disturbance to our village.'**_

 _ **'Location: Futsu Village'**_

 _ **'Reward: 500,000 jewels'**_

* * *

 _ **Erza's POV**_

"Mira, I'm going on a mission!" I called out, heading home to pack what I need.

"Alright! Be safe!" Mira waved with a rag in her hand that was used for cleaning glasses. I walked with a wave as a goodbye and continued to walk to Fairy Tail's Girls Dormitory.

"I think I'm prepared..." I said aloud, checking my "Take to Mission" list. I grabbed my stuff and headed out to my mission.

"Going on a mission, Erza?" I heard and saw Levy, who had just closed the door to her dorm room.

"Yes, I am. Is there anything you need before I go?" I asked, stopping in front of her.

"No! Just wanted to say goodbye and to be safe!" She smiled.

"I sure will. I'll be back in a day or so...Bye Levy!" I waved goodbye and went on my way.

'I guess this is the mission location...' I studied the environment, making a note of the dying plants around me. I proceeded walking to the village that was about one mile away from where I was.

"What was that?" The sound of a twig being stepped on made me look to the right.

"Who's there?" I gave the anonymous person a warning to come out. I ran toward the sound and saw a man's body fleeting from me.

'Maybe he's the one that is causing this disturbance...' I thought, taking out my sword.

"You! Come here!" I yelled, but the man looking figure still ran.

"Re-quip! Flight Armor!" Trying to catch up, I managed to change my armour between breaths.

'Damn...He's fast...' The man suddenly gasped and stopped as if something was releasing.

"Stop! Get away!" He looked at me with fear. I widen my eyes as I felt the massive energy he was going to release.

* * *

 _ **Shin's POV**_

'It's been seven days...since I've been here. I still don't know where the heck I am.' I thought, stepping on a twig and noticing a female figure. I quickly panicked and stood quiet.

"What was that?" The voice spoke in a calm tone. I covered my mouth to prevent her to hear my loud breathing.

"Who's there?" Without thinking, I ran away from the red-headed stranger.

"You! Come here!" I kept running with big steps. I heard her mumble something between her breaths.

'Did she just change clothes?' I glanced back. She had changed in a cheetah outfit and noticed she quickly picked up the pace.

'I don't want to hurt anybody...I need to get awa-*BA-BUMP*' I felt myself stop and looked the woman chasing me.

"Stop! Get away!" I warned in fear. She kept running but, eventually stopped a few feet away from me.

*DA-DUMP*

I saw her eyes widen and she quickly crossed her arms in front of her face. _Not noticing tears falling down..._

"Re-quip! Adamantine armor!" Her whole outfit glowed and emerged into heavy armor with a shield.

"Are you alright?" With fear still in my eyes, the woman chasing still stood there with a few scratches on her face from the "release".

"..." No response from me, only shock and fear presented my face.

"It's going to be okay. Are you alright?" She repeated the question with reassuring eyes, making me feel calm.

"Y-yes..." I felt myself get dizzy.

"Hey!" The last thing I saw was the red-headed woman in armor come towards me with her hand out.

* * *

 _ **Normal POV**_

"Miss? Are the Fairy Tail wizard who accepted our request?" One of the townsfolk asked. As they walked toward Erza, they finally noticed the man she was carrying on her back.

"Yes, I am. I have already finished the job, I believe this man was causing the disturbance." Erza stated before the townsfolk could questioned her about the man.

"As expected from a Fairy Tail wizard..." Daichi walked toward Erza.

"Thank you." Erza nodded, positioning Shin from falling off her back. They walked in silence while heading to the infirmary.

"The man's face looks innocent...Tell me...what happened?" The old man stroked his beard with curiosity. He felt something from the beat-up man. Erza put Shin down and explained the events of what happened.

"...He just fell unconscious." She stared at the unknown man with worry.

"I see...I shall keep him here until he wakes up. Here is your pay." Daichi gave her a bag of jewels and waited for Erza to dismiss herself.

"I think I will remain here with him until he wakes up. I believe he can't control his power...I'll take him back to Fairy Tail if he wishes to learn how to control his own power." The elder grinned at Erza's words.

"Very well...I'll go fetch the nurse." With that, he walked away with his hands behind his back.

* * *

 _ **Erza's POV**_

"Thank you." I nodded. I had told the nurse that I would be the one to nurse him back to health. I also requested a meal and a piece of cake for the brown-haired man. I started bandaging his arm, which were full of bruises and scratches.

'How long has he been out here?' My mind wondered as I moved on to bandage his chest and stomach area. They were scratches, bruises, and scars on his body. I continued to nurse him, letting my mind walk around the question on "Who is he?". As I finished the last part of his body, I heard groaning.

"W-where am I?" He tried to move but stopped his movement due to pain.

"You're in the infirmary of Futsu Village." I responded, he jumped and had fear in his eyes.

"It's okay...calm down. Here have some soup." I placed a tray on his lap, that had a bowl of chicken soup and bread. I saw him glance at the glass of water nearby.

"Here..." I put the water in front of him. He slowly grabbed the cup and gulped it down.

"Th-thank you...I'm Shinnosuke Ryusei." Shinnosuke's eyes told me he had calmed down and began to trail his sight to the warm food in front of him.

"Erza Scarlet. Let's talk when you're finished eating." I saw him nod and begin to eat.

* * *

 _ **Normal POV**_

"I'm done. You can call me Shin if you would like." Shin finished the last helping of bread and got ready to talk to Erza.

"Okay, Shin. Do you mind telling me what you were doing in the forest?"

"I-I..." Shin hesitated, but looked at Erza's eyes.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me if you're not comfortable." Shin let out a breath of relief.

"But, I would like it if you would tell me your power."

"My power?" Shin questioned and thought about his "releases".

"The power within you that you can't control. The one making all living things around you dead." Erza crossed her arms over her chest.

"I d-don't know. Every time, I get a feeling and it releases." He felt that similar feeling as he said that.

"You need to keep calm. That is why your magic is too strong for your body." The scarlet in armor put the brunette's head to her chest gently, which made Shin blush but calm down. The urging feeling flew away.

"M-magic?" Shin asked, while Erza let go.

"Yes, magic. And I can help you control that magic."

"How?"

"You can come back with me to my guild and train."

"Your guild?" Shin kept is persistent questions.

"Yes, Fairy Tail!" He saw a soft warming smile crept up on Erza's face. The look on her face made Shin want to take this chance and become stronger.

"..." Shin thought in silence; Erza patiently waited for his answer.

"I'll go. I want to become stronger." Were the words of a soon-changing man.

* * *

 _ **Shin's POV**_

"Let's go, Shin." _The scarlet red girl in armor_ waited for me to follow.

"Yes." I put on my backpack that Daichi-san had given me and followed _the scarlet red girl in armor._

"Let's go to Fairy Tail!" _This scarlet red girl in armor_ shimmered with pride.

 _ **This scarlet red girl in armor was Erza...Erza Scarlet. The one who changed my life.**_

* * *

 **JayOtaku: "I'm sorry for the late chapter! If you excuse me!" *Goes back to the computer to update other chapters***

 **Lucy:"Man, JayOtaku must be really serious. He's not even accepting this Yuri manga I got him for christmas."**

 **Erza:"Really? I must have put some motivation in him!" *sparkles proudly***

 **Gray &Lucy:'More like you scared the crap out of JayOtaku.' *sweatdrops***

 **Natsu:"What's yuri?"**

 **JayOtaku:'Damn it...I want to read that yuri manga that Lucy was trying to give me. But...It'll be worth not getting sent to the hospital by Erza.' *continues typing'**

 **Erza:"I guess we have to do the announcements for JayOtaku. Gray! Natsu! Lucy!"**

 **Lucy:"J-JayOtaku and u-uub are working together on this story! So, they would like it if you would send JayOtaku ideas for the story. JayOtaku will take it if uub confirms it and if it benefits the story." *Erza glares at Gray*  
**

 **Gray:"Um...Please Review and tell JayOtaku any mistakes!" *Erza glares at Natsu***

 **Natsu:"Follow/favorite the story!" *shivers and pretends to be best friends with Gray***


End file.
